It is known for systems to use part transference between sequential work stations in a manufacturing process, particularly in a stamping press. Other processes and equipment, sometimes referred to as transfer sets, may also be used for the transference of parts that are to be formed, molded and are installed inside or adjacent their work process, known as operations. These are usually installed in the equipment (presses) in order to process the parts in a sequence of operations to be manufactured. This parts transference can be made manually (e.g., average production of around 350 parts per hour), but due to the demand for higher productivity of equipment, there is an increased demand for automated systems that allow the press to work in a continuous cycle (e.g., average production of 1,000 to 1,500 parts/hour). The advantages to the cost of parts can be obvious and substantial, however, the parts transference between the various process stages while the press (or other machine) is working in a continuous cycle requires technology.